1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration damper, and more particularly to a compound vibration damper assembly that supports and fixedly connects a target apparatus thereon to a locating surface, and absorbs X-, Y-, and Z-direction vibration forces transmitted to the target apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to mount computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus on work platforms, control platforms, and/or assembling platforms in industrial locations, so as to perform necessary industrial procedure control, measurement, calibration, correction, etc. Conventionally, these computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus are normally directly locked to the work, control, and/or assembling platforms using fastening means.
It is known that industrial locations require much more strict environmental conditions than that required by office or commercial locations. Therefore, relatively high standards of environmental receptivity are set for computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus mounted in industrial environments. For example, periodic or irregular or casual vibration that often occur in an industrial location very possibly have adverse influences on or even cause undesired damages to the computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus mounted therein.
To minimize the possible adverse influences of such periodic or unpredictable vibration on the computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus mounted in the industrial locations, damping measures are normally taken to particularly protect the computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus against vibration. For example, a vibration-absorbing structure is designed for or a vibration-resistant element is mounted on the hard disk or other internal components in the computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus that require vibration protection.
However, it is found the conventional vibration protection measures provide only limited effect in actual use because main bodies of the computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus are not well protected against vibration. Vibration forces produced by the work platform, the control platform, and/or the control platform could not be effectively isolated or absorbed and are directly transmitted to the main bodies of the computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus, and further to different components inside the main bodies, via the screwed joints between these apparatus and the platforms. Moreover, it is also often found in actual industrial locations that the screwed joints between the computers, measuring apparatus, and/or control apparatus and their respective locating platforms tend to become loosened under vibration over a long time to adversely affect normal work of the apparatus.
To achieve effective vibration isolation in industrial locations, the vibration protection taken for this purpose not only has to consider periodic and unpredictable vibration factors, but also the directions, including X, Y, and Z directions, in which the vibration forces are transmitted. However, all the currently available vibration protections fail to meet this requirement.
It is therefore desirable to develop a vibration damper that provides enhanced vibration damping effects to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional techniques to meet actual needs in industrial locations.